Deception
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Eggman came up with a plan to stop Sonic the Hedgehog, not realizing one crucial mistake in his plot. The plan did work, but something went terribly wrong. Now, Dark Sonic has been unleashed!
1. A Peaceful World

Deception: A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic

By The Chuckinator

Inspired by the Youtube video "Deception" by SonicStorm12

Chapter 1: A Peaceful World

Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting under a tree, watching the sunrise. He came here every morning, relaxing. He sighed, and looked out across the field. It had only been a few months since he defeated Eggman, who released Dark Gaia upon the earth, draining the power of the Chaos Emeralds with his ray weapon. The draining of the Chaos Emeralds power caused Sonic to turn into a Werehog each night. He defeated Gaia, but found that he could still turn into one.

After he defeated Gaia and Eggman, earth had been at peace. He got up and stretched, ready to run. His house was just over the hill and his friends were waiting for him. He started running, speeding off toward the town, passing fields and houses. When he got to his house, he stopped. His friends smiled as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just thinking about stuff. It's been two months since I defeated Eggman and Gaia, and the world is now at peace."

"It's all thanks to you, Sonic." Knuckles told him. "Who knows how long this era of peace will last?"

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, guys. You know, I think Earth is going to be peaceful for a long time. Nothing could ruin this."

How very wrong he was.


	2. Eggman's Plot

Chapter 2: Eggman's Plot

Eggman was sitting in his secret lair, working on machine. He grinned evilly and stood up, looking out at the city.

"Sonic thinks he's defeated me. But I swear, I will return! My plan will succeed. Once this machine is done, I shall use it on Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He continued working on the machine, fixing and improving it. Once he was done, he looked at it.

"Yes, finally I will have my revenge! Sonic may think he can stop me this time...but now, the tables will turn on him! With this machine, I will poison his mind, making him evil! He will be loyal only to me!"

He laughed evilly and turned to his robots. "Bring Sonic the Hedgehog here. I have use for him!"

The robots nodded and left.

Eggman went outside and fired up his hover car. He flew out of the city, following the robots.

* * *

><p>Sonic was sleeping when Amy came in. He looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hi, Amy. What are you doing?"

"I just came to chat. So, how are you?"

Sonic started to answer but stopped as he looked outside and saw the sun going down. He looked at Amy, who frowned. "What is it?"

"You know I'm still a Werehog, right?"

Amy nodded. "You change every night, but I'm used to it."

"It's almost time," Sonic grunted. His fur turned a darkish blue, the spikes growing longer. His face pushed out into a snout, teeth lengthening into fangs. His gloves tore apart as his legs and arms grew muscular, claws pushing out of his hands and feet. When the transformation was done, he looked at Amy.

As they were talking, Tails burst in, panting. "Sonic, you've got to come quick! Eggman is attacking the city!"

Sonic's mouth dropped open. "Eggman? What is he doing this time?"

"It's not pretty!"

Sonic rushed outside and saw Eggman and his robots terrorizing the city. He stopped and looked at him.

"Eggman! What are you up to this time?"

Eggman smiled. "Ah, Sonic. How nice of you to come!"

"Cut the crap, Eggman. What's this all about?"

"This is about you!" Eggman said, pointing his finger at Sonic. The robots rushed forward, but Sonic stretched his arms out, grabbing the robots and smashing them together. The broke apart instantly as Sonic threw them against the wall.

He looked at Eggman. "Still up to your old tricks, Eggman?"

Eggman grinned. "Actually Sonic, I've learned some new ones!" He pulled a lever in his hover car and a laser shot out, electrocuting Sonic. He screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Eggman laughed evilly as he picked Sonic up and flew off to his lair.


	3. Dark Awakening

Chapter 3: Dark Awakening

Eggman entered his secret lair with Sonic at his side. He grabbed Sonic and threw him in a cell.

Sonic growled. "What are you doing, Eggman?"

Eggman smirked. "You have thwarted my plans again and again, Sonic, but not this time. Now, my revenge will be complete!"

"What are you blabbering about, Eggman?"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Ha ha ha! Oh Sonic, you really have no clue? I thought it was obvious! Remember last time when I drained your Chaos Emeralds and turned you into this?" He motioned to Sonic, indicating his Werehog lycanthropy.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to turn you evil."

"WHAT? No, you can't!"

"It's too late for you, Sonic. Once I hit you with this ray, you shall obey my every command."

"Never! I'll die before I serve you!"

Eggman shook his head. "You have no choice, Sonic. This ray will shoot a virus in you that will control your mind. The best part is...it's permanent!"

Sonic growled. "You'll never get away with this, you damn maniac."

"I already have."

He brought Sonic out of the cage. Sonic tried to run but Eggman threw him against the wall. He brought him over to a table and shackled his legs and arms. Sonic looked up and blinked. A bright light shone above him as Eggman turned on the ray. It fired at Sonic and zapped him with electricity. Sonic screamed as the electricity shocked his entire body. The electricity stopped, causing Sonic to faint.

Eggman grinned and undid the clamps on Sonic's arms and legs. He looked Sonic over and sighed.

"Hm. Nothing seems to have happened. I wonder, was it a success or failure?"

He turned away from Sonic and started walking away. Sonic started writhing and screaming, as though he was having a seizure. He held his head, screaming even louder. His fur turned jet black and his eyes changed color from green to a crimson red. Sonic jumped down from the table and looked at Eggman, hatred in his eyes. He growled.

"You've...really gone and done it this time, Eggman!"

"Ah Sonic, that's a nice look for you! Festive!"

"You won't get away with this, you bastard!"

"Sonic, I already have! Now it looks like the experiment was a success!"

"You're darn right it was!" Sonic yelled, and lunged at Eggman. He punched and kicked ferociously. Eggman threw him off, calling his robots. Sonic looked at the robots and vanished in a blur of speed. The robots were torn apart instantly. Eggman looked at Sonic in horror.

"Sonic...can't we just discuss this?"

Sonic said nothing and ran towards the ray. He stopped in front of it and looked at Eggman.

"Wait...what are you doing? If you destroy that ray, the resulting explosion will cause the lab to explode, taking me along with it!"

Sonic grinned evilly. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

He raised his hand and blasted a hole in the machine. It started to buzz and shake uncontrollably. He looked at Eggman, who was shaking in fear.

"Goodbye, Eggman...and good riddance."

Sonic leapt off the machine and crashed through the window. He could hear Eggman screaming as the building exploded and toppled to the ground, derbies littering the street. He sped down the street and didn't look back.


	4. A Bad Feeling

Chapter 4: A Bad Feeling

Knuckles and Tails were eating dinner when they heard a huge blast. They ran outside and gasped in astonishment as they saw smoke coming from downtown. Tails looked at Knuckles.

"What is that?"

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't know. It's coming from downtown, in the direction of Eggman's laboratory."

"Wanna check it out?" Tails asked.

Knuckles nodded and soon they were running downtown. Once they got there, they stopped and looked at the laboratory. It was ruined, smashed to the ground. They walked around and saw the ruins.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled. "Come quickly!"

Knuckles ran over to where Tails was standing and gasped in horror. Eggman's body was buried beneath a pile of rocks, his machine smashed on the ground next to him.

Tails looked at the machine curiously. "What is this?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Beats me. It looks like some sort of machine."

"Who could have done this?" Tails asked. "And for that matter, where's Sonic?"

Knuckles looked at Tails, then back at the machine. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Morning had come, and Sonic was back in his hedgehog form. His fur was still jet black, but his eyes were back to an emerald green. He was hiding in an alleyway where no one could see him, and he growled silently. He heard voices and slowly walked out of the alley. Looking to his left, he saw Knuckles and Tails walking on the sidewalk. He tried to hide, but Tails looked up.

He gasped and ran up to him. "Sonic! We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"Eggman kidnapped me."

"Did he do anything to you?"

Sonic hesitated and shrugged.

"I..."

"What's up with your fur, Sonic? It's black!"

Sonic hesitated again. "Yeah...I..."

"Did Eggman do something to you?"

Sonic nodded. "He...I...don't really wanna tell you. What he did to me is horrible."

"Was that you that blew up his lab?"

Sonic nodded.

"I...couldn't control myself."

Knuckes frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He...did something to me."

"What?"

"I...can't..."

Sonic yelled in pain and held his head, falling to the ground. He started screaming as electricity crackled around him. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other fearfully.

Knuckles walked up to him. "Sonic, what?"

"STAY AWAY!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles backed away and looked at Sonic. "Sonic, what's..."

"STAY AWAY!"

Sonic continued screaming as the electricity faded. He got up and looked at Knuckles and Tails, who backed away in fear. Sonic's eyes had turned a crimson red. He growled and slowly walked toward them.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "What going on?"

Sonic said nothing. He continued walking toward them and grinned evilly.


	6. Dark Sonic

Chapter 6: Dark Sonic

Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic, terrified. He was walking up to them with an evil grin on his face. His eyes glowed crimson as a black aura surrounded him.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "What's happened to you?"

Sonic said nothing. He raised his hand and let out a blast of energy that shattered buildings across the street. Tails and Knuckles looked in shock.

"Sonic, what was that all about?"

"Stay away from me!" Sonic said.

"What did Eggman do to you?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic vanished in a blur of speed and Knuckles felt himself flying backward, slamming against a wall. He fell to the ground, blood trickling from his head.

Tails turned to Sonic. "What did you do that for?"

Sonic grinned. "I'm sorry, Tails. It's too late for me."

"What are you talking about? What did Eggman do?"

"He turned me evil. I'm sorry..."

He slammed Tails to the ground, punching him ferociously. Blood flew in the air as wounds appeared on Tails' fur.

"Sonic..."

Sonic stopped punching and looked at Tails, his red eyes glowing menacingly.

Tails coughed and held his stomach. "Sonic...please..."

"I'll leave you alone for now...but if we meet again, I swear I'll kill the two of you."

He sped off, leaving Tails and Knuckles behind.


	7. Destruction

Chapter 7: Destruction

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked around. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He saw Tails across the street, slammed against the wall. Blood covered his fur, and he was badly bruised. Knuckles got up and ran across the street, wincing in pain. He sat down next to Tails, who looked up at him.

"Knuckles? What happened?"

Knuckles sighed. "Sonic beat us up. He's not himself; Eggman did something to him."

Tails winced and put his hand to his face, feeling the bruises. His hand came away bloody.

"God, I feel horrible."

"Sonic sure did a number on us."

"Where is he?"

Knuckles shrugged.

"He ran off. I don't know where he is."

"Do you think we can stop him?" Tails asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't know."

Just then, a huge explosion was heard across the city. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and ran off toward the source of the blast. They stopped in shock when they saw building crumble and fall to the ground. People were running in the streets, panicking. More buildings exploded and fell to the ground, crushing citizens as they tried to escape. As the smoke cleared, a black hedgehog stood in the middle of the street.

"Sonic?" Tails said. "What are you doing?"

Sonic turned to face him, his eyes bright red. He sneered evilly and vanished in a blur of speed. Another building exploded, followed by another. Fires started, spilling smoke and gas into the street.

Knuckles turned to Tails. "This is getting out of hand. We need to find a way to stop him."

"How?"

"Shadow."

Tails nodded and ran off, followed by Knuckles.


	8. Amy's Grief

Chapter 8: Amy's Grief

Amy looked out of her house and sighed. She hadn't seen Sonic since Eggman kidnapped him, nor Tails or Knuckles since they had gone to find him. A sharp pain filled her chest and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Where are you, Sonic?"

"You won't see him for a while, Amy."

Amy turned around and saw Knuckles. She ran up to him. "What happened? You're badly bruised!"

Knuckles smiled and Tails came forward. Amy gasped.

"You too, Tails! What happened?" Tails asked.

"We got beat up."

"I can see that, Tails! Who did this to you?"

"Sonic."

Amy's eyes widened. "Sonic? No, he couldn't have!"

"Well, he did. We tried to stop him, but he was too fast."

"What happened to him?"

"Eggman did something to him that turned him evil."

"We need to do something," Knuckles said.

Amy shook her head. "I can't believe this; Sonic wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Just then, the house shook violently. Amy, Knuckles and Tails looked out the window and saw a huge mushroom cloud across the city.

Amy looked at Tails in horror. "What was that?"

"Sonic. He's used Chaos Control to wipe out part of the city."

Amy's eyes widened. "He can do that?"

Tails nodded.

Amy opened the door. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Amy, no! He's become a very great threat!" Knuckles told her.

"I don't care!" She ran off toward the town.

Knuckles looked at Tails. "We need help. Let's find Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

><p>Amy ran toward the town and looked around. It was in ruins, debris were everywhere. She gasped and saw Sonic sitting on a ledge. He looked up and gasped.<p>

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Sonic, is it true what Tails and Knuckles said?"

Sonic hesitated and turned his back to her. "Yes."

Amy gasped. "Sonic, what have you done?"

Sonic turned to face her. "I can't help it, Amy."

"What did Eggman do to you?"

"He...infected me. I'm sorry, Amy. There is no cure."

"Let me help you!"

Sonic's eyes glowed red. "It's too late for me."

He vanished in a blur of speed. Amy sat there and fell to the ground, crying.


	9. Finding Help

Chapter 9: Finding Help

Amy ran back to the house and locked the door. She sat down against the wall and put her head in her arms, sobbing.

Tails walked up to her. "So, do you believe us now?"

Amy nodded. "Why? Why would he do something like that?"

"Eggman did something to him that turned him evil. He's not himself."

"Can we do anything?"

"We need to find Shadow," Knuckles said. "He's Sonic's rival; he can stop him."

"And if he can't?" Tails asked. "What then?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Then all hope is lost." He headed for the door. "I'm going to find Shadow. Tails, Amy, do you want to come with me?"

They nodded. Knuckles smiled as they ran out of the house and down the road, determined to find Shadow.

* * *

><p>Shadow was sitting against a tree next to his house, resting. He looked up and saw Knuckles, Tails and Amy running towards him. They stopped in front of his house, so he got up and sighed.<p>

"What do you want? I'm trying to rest here!"

"Shadow, we need to talk," Tails said.

"About what?"

"Sonic."

Shadow crossed his arms. "What has he done this time?"

Amy told him and Shadow's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that Eggman's done something to Sonic that's turned him into an evil villain? I don't believe it!"

"That's what I said too," Amy responded. "But then I saw the devastation that Sonic has caused. Please Shadow, we need you to help us."

The hedgehog stood silent for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

"Sonic's done terrible things. We need you to stop him once and for all. You're his rival!"

"Look, until I see evidence of what he's supposedly done, I won't help you."

Just then, a scream came from inside Chris's house. Shadow ran inside and looked around. Chris lay on the floor covered in blood. Shadow gasped. Blood was pouring from a wound to Chris's head.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic...he...he..." Chris started to say.

"What did he do?"

"He...threw me against the wall and beat me up. I think I'm dying."

"It's okay, we'll get you to the hospital."

He turned to Amy and handed her Chris. "Take him to the hospital immediately."

She nodded and ran off.

Tails turned to Shadow. "Is this enough proof for you?"

Shadow nodded. "All right; I'll help. What do you want me to do?"


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Shadow stood in the center of town. It was night outside and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and looked around. The city was almost completely destroyed; buildings had tumbled to the ground and some were still on fire. Smoke had covered the air, turning the sky dark. It looked like a post-apocalyptic scene from a movie.

Shadow heard something in the bushes and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on out, Sonic! I know you're here!"

Sonic left the bushes and stood facing Shadow. He was in his Werehog form but his fur was still black and his eyes stayed a crimson red color.

"What do you want, Shadow?" he growled.

"I saw what you did to Chris, you bastard."

Sonic lowered his head and said nothing.

"Why would you do that? What has gotten into you?"

Sonic raised his head and glared at Shadow. "You've come to stop me, haven't you?"

Shadow nodded. "You've become a very great threat to yourself and others."

Sonic scoffed. "And you think you can stop me? I've become more powerful than ever!"

"We'll see," Shadow said.

They faced off, ready to battle. Sonic launched himself at Shadow, punching. Shadow dodged the punch and countered with a kick to the face. The force of the blow knocked Sonic off his feet, sending him slamming into the wall of a building, causing debris to fall on top of him.

Shadow stood on the street, eying the pile of rubble.

"Come out Sonic; I know that didn't hurt you!"

The rubble exploded as Sonic flew out of the rubble, landing on the ground. He raised his hands and a glow appeared in his hand. A burst of energy shot from his hands and hit Shadow in the chest. Shadow doubled over but recovered, grinning. He closed his eyes and was surrounded by a bright gold aura, his fur turning golden.

Shadow flew at Sonic, trying to attack him. Sonic disappeared in a black blur, appearing behind Shadow. He kicked him in the back and disappeared again, hammering Shadow in the face. Shadow looked around, trying to catch up with Sonic's super speed. He saw something out of the corner of his eye before long claws scratched his face, sending blood flying. Sonic scratched Shadow more, his claws raking Shadow's face. Shadow screamed as he felt blood cover his face. Sonic then jumped backward and stretched his arms out, grabbing Shadow and throwing him against a building.

Shadow tried to get up but fell down. Blood caked his fur and bruises were everywhere. Sonic glared at Shadow and walked towards him. He grabbed Shadow and kicked his in the stomach repeatedly. Shadow coughed up blood before falling to the ground, panting.

"Are you finished, Shadow? Or do you want more?" Sonic asked.

Shadow raised his head and glared at Sonic. "This isn't over, Sonic. One day, I swear, I'll finish you."

Sonic laughed maniacally and grinned evilly. "Always looking for a fight, aren't you? You've lost this one. I'll spare you for now, but next time we meet, you're dead." He knocked Shadow unconscious and walked away, disappearing into the night.


	11. Tails' Demise

Chapter 11: Tails' Demise

Tails was walking through the city when he saw Shadow lying on the ground, covered in blood. He ran over to him, shaking him so that he would wake up.

"Shadow! Shadow, wake up!"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Tails. "Oh, my head."

"Shadow, what happened to you? Where's Sonic?"

Shadow looked at Tails. "We fought...he was so strong."

Tails' eyes widened. "What? He ran away?"

"He left me to die, that bastard!"

"Why?"

Shadow shook his head. "I don't know. You're right; he's not himself. I think Eggman infected him somehow."

"How will we get him back?"

"I don't know. God, I feel terrible."

He started to feel dizzy and then fainted.

"Shadow!" Tails yelled. He checked his wounds and saw that he had fainted from blood loss. "Don't worry, I'll get you home."

He picked him up and rushed back to his house. When he got home, he put him on the couch. Knuckles walked in and looked at Shadow.

"What happened to him?"

"He and Sonic fought, but Sonic beat him up pretty bad. He fainted from blood loss." He sighed. "I'll go get the first aid kit; it's out in the garage."

Tails went outside and in the garage, looking for the first aid kid. He saw it on a wall and got it down, holding it in his hands. Tails was just about to go outside when the garage door slammed shut, the lights flickering and shutting off. Tails looked around, trying to find the exit when a voice spoke next to him.

"Hi, Tails. Nice to see you again."

The lights came back on and Tails saw Sonic standing in front of him. Tails growled and tried to move out of the way, but Sonic blocked his path.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic grinned. "I've come to kill you, Tails. And you or any of your friends can't stop me!"

Tails backed away, dropping the first aid kit as Sonic came closer. He looked around frantically for an escape route but didn't see any. "Sonic, please! Don't do this; I'm your best friend!"

Sonic said nothing as he walked up to Tails. Tails looked at Sonic in horror before seeing a blur of speed. He screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was in Tails' house, keeping watch over Shadow, when he heard a scream coming from the garage. He ran outside and looked in the garage. The lights were on, so he opened the garage door and went inside. Knuckles heard a noise and tiptoed near it. He gasped in shock when he saw Tails on the floor, covered in blood.<p>

"Tails?" he asked.

There was no answer, so he knelt by him and felt his pulse. There was none.

"No...Tails."

He couldn't believe it…not Tails. He held Tails' dead body and raised his head, screaming Tails' name.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Knuckles carried Tails inside his house and slammed the door. He set him on his bed and started to cry. Shadow heard it and walked in, fully recovered.

"What's wrong, Knuckles?"

"It's Tails. He's dead!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "WHAT? HOW?"

Knuckles turned to face him. "Who do you think?"

Shadow growled. "Sonic."

Knuckles nodded. "Sonic said he'd kill Tails, then me. I just thought it was an empty threat at first, but it looks like he was being serious."

"This is getting out of hand. We need to stop him once and for all."

Amy walked in and looked at Tails. A tear ran down her cheek and she ran to the bed, holding his hand.

"How did this happen?" she asked Shadow.

"Sonic killed him."

Amy shook her head. "It can't be...why Tails? He didn't deserve this!"

"We don't know why Sonic killed him. All we know is that he needs to be stopped."

Amy wiped a tear from her face and lifted her head. "How will we do that?"

"We fight him together. Also, we'll need Silver. He can handle Sonic."

"But when Shadow fought him, he failed! Sonic's too strong!"

Knuckles nodded. "That's why we need to work together. We'll come up with something. I promise you, Amy, we'll get him back."

Little did they know that Sonic was planning his next move as they spoke.


	13. Planning

Chapter 13: Planning

Sonic stood in the center of town, looking around at all the destruction he caused. He sighed and shook his head.

"There's no going back now. My fate was sealed once I killed Tails. He brought this upon himself and should have never interfered!"

He clenched his hand and closed his eyes. His aura surrounded him as he felt power flowing through him, for self-hatred, and that of others, fueled his strength. The aura grew stronger and he opened his eyes, which glowed redder and darkened.

"They'll be coming for me any moment. I'll fight them if I have to."

He turned and walked into a building, waiting for them to show.

* * *

><p>Shadow, Knuckles and Amy were sitting on the couch when Silver walked in and sat down next to them.<p>

"So, what's this all about?"

"It's Sonic," Knuckles said.

Silver frowned. "What about him?"

Knuckles looked shocked. "You haven't heard? Sonic's turned evil!"

"WHAT? How did that happen?"

Knuckles shook his head. "We don't know; most likely it has something to do with Eggman."

Silver scoffed. "Figures. So, what do we do?"

"We need to come up with a plan to stop him once and for all!" Shadow exclaimed. "He's become a very great threat."

"How will we stop him?"

"We need to fight him together. Somehow, we might be able to win."

Knuckles nodded. "I agree. If Silver, Shadow and I work together, we can defeat him!"

Silver stood up. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Shadow headed for the door, followed by Knuckles and Silver. He turned to Amy.

"You should stay here; we'll be back soon."

Amy nodded. "Be careful. Please bring Sonic back to his senses."

He gave a thumbs up and walked outside, ready to face Sonic.


	14. Chaos Blast

Chapter 14: Chaos Blast

Knuckles, Shadow and Silver ran into the city, hoping to stop Sonic. When they got there, they gasped. The city was in ruins; buildings had tumbled to the ground, the pavement was buckled up, and smoke was everywhere.

Silver looked at Shadow. "Is this why you want to stop him?"

Shadow nodded and turned to Knuckles. "Are you sure you want to do this, Knuckles?"

"Of course; we have to," he said.

"Well well, it looks like you showed." Sonic said, walking towards them.

Shadow looked at Sonic and shivered in fear. He looked even menacing than he did when Shadow last fought him. His fur had gone even darker and his eyes were almost bloodshot.

"We've come to stop you, Sonic!" he yelled.

Sonic sneered. Oh, really? And just how will you do that, Shadow? Last time we fought, I nearly killed you!"

"We're done with your tyranny, Sonic. You're nothing like you were before Eggman captured you!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Tyranny; is that what you call it? I don't want to rule the world, Shadow, I want to destroy it!" He chuckled. "It's true that I was never like this before Eggman captured me. But I suppose I should thank him. You see, he's given me power unimaginable. I can feel it flowing through me; it's amazing. You don't have a chance of defeating me."

"We shall see," Shadow said.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles got into a fighting stance, waiting for Sonic to attack.

Sonic smirked. "Are you sure you can beat me?"

"We will defeat you once and for all, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Fine, then. Let's do this."

He vanished in front of their eyes, so fast they could barely see them. He appeared behind Knuckles' back and kicked him, knocking him to the ground. Shadow whirled around and threw a punch, but Sonic blocked it. He twisted Shadow's arm, who yelled in pain. Sonic punched him in the chest repeatedly but Shadow blocked some attacks and kicked him backward. Sonic landed on the ground but threw himself up and launched himself at Shadow, disappearing and knocking him against a wall.

Silver looked at Shadow and Knuckles, who were slowly getting up. He looked at Sonic and kicked, but Sonic dodged them and kneed him in the chest. Silver groaned and doubled over but recovered in time before blasting an energy beam at Sonic. Sonic caught it in his hands and threw it back at Silver. The beam hit Silver, who gasped. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Knuckles and Shadow got up and looked at Sonic. Blood covered their body, flowing from the wounds that Sonic had made. Sonic sneered.

"Still not giving up, are you?"

Knuckles and Shadow shook their head.

Sonic sighed. "Well, I think this battle's almost over. It's time to unleash my ultimate attack."

Shadow and Knuckles exchanged looks. "What kind of attack?"

Sonic smirked. "You'll see."

He took out seven Chaos Emeralds and closed his eyes. They levitated in the air and whirled around him.

Knuckles gasped. "Sonic, where did you find all seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic said nothing. His eyes turned completely white as his pupils disappeared. His aura turned black as it grew larger, surrounding his entire body.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

The ground started shaking as rubble from the buildings lifted in the air. A bright light shone from the Chaos Emeralds, surrounding Sonic.

"Please...lend...me...your...POWER!" he yelled. The Chaos Emeralds glowed brighter until they stopped, glowing with energy. The ground shook as buildings crumbled, tumbling to the ground.

Shadow looked at Knuckles. "Let's get out of here!"

"CHAOS BLAST!" Sonic yelled. A blast of energy surrounded Sonic and expanded outward. A ripple of energy whipped through the city, causing buildings and streets to crumble. Knuckles and Shadow started to run but stopped and looked in horror when they saw a huge block of pavement coming toward them. They tried to get out of the way but then it slammed into them and everything went black.


	15. Another Casualty

Chapter 15: Another Casualty

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped as he saw the scene around him. A huge crater stood in place where the city was. Devastation and destruction was everywhere; the city had been completely destroyed. He looked around for Sonic but didn't see him. Sighing, he started walking away when something caught his eye. A boulder was on the ground, and someone was underneath it. He ran over to it, lifted it up and threw it aside. When he saw who it was, he backed away in horror.

Knuckles was badly injured. Blood covered his fur and scrapes were everywhere. Shadow leaned forward and shook him.

"Knuckles? Knuckles?"

He checked his pulse but didn't feel one. He gasped and shook him some more.

"Knuckles? Come on, buddy!"

Shadow knelt down and gave him CPR. After a few attempts, he checked Knuckles' pulse again. There was none.

Shadow slowly shook his head. "No...not Knuckles...not Knuckles!"

He got up, held Knuckles in his arms and ran off toward the house.

* * *

><p>Shadow burst in the door and set Knuckles down on the couch. He left the room but stopped when he saw Amy, Silver and Chris standing in the hall.<p>

"Hey, Chris. Out of the hospital?"

Chris nodded. "They just released me." He looked past Shadow. "Who was that you carried in?"

Shadow hesitated. "Knuckles."

Chris frowned. "Is he okay?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He's...dead."

Silver gasped. "What?"

"How did that happen?" Amy yelled.

"Knuckles, Silver and I were fighting Sonic. He used Chaos Blast and literally destroyed the entire city. Silver got away, but Knuckles and I didn't make it in time. We were crushed by a boulder. I survived, but Knuckles didn't make it in time."

"What has gotten into him?" Chris said.

Silver shook his head. "We didn't stand a chance. He's too strong."

"So, are we going to keep trying?"

"No," Shadow said. "Not until another attack."

"But when will that be? Sonic could be destroying another city right now!" Amy said.

Shadow nodded. "I couldn't find him after I regained consciousness. I don't know where he is."

Chris shrugged. "Well then, we'll just have to wait and see."


	16. Ten Years Later

Chapter 16: Ten Years Later

Ten years had passed since Sonic had used Chaos Blast, wiping out the entire city and killing both Knuckles and Tails. A few days after that, he had destroyed everything on the planet, making it look like a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Sonic's friends had tried to find him, but he had gone into hiding and hasn't been heard or seen from since.

Silver walked through town, looking at all the destruction. He sighed and lowered his head. He went back to the house and sat down on the couch. Shadow, Chris and Amy sat down next to him.

"What's up, Silver?"

"I walked through the city. It's a horrible sight."

"Well, what do you expect? Ever since Sonic made the world a disastrous apocalypse, the planet has been in peril. We need to find a way to stop him."

"Dude, we've tried tons of times. Every time we fight him, we fail," Chris said.

Shadow cleared his throat. "Actually...there is one possible way of finding out what happened to him."

Amy looked at him. "What?"

"Well, he was kidnapped by Eggman. Maybe we'll find out what happened to him if we go to Eggman's lab."

"But is it still standing?" Chris asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I saw it a few days ago. When Sonic first escaped, he destroyed it. Fortunately, some of the equipment is still there."

"That's where Sonic killed Eggman, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"If we go there, we may find a way to reverse the effects on Sonic."

Chris smiled. "Well, we better get going."

Shadow, Amy and Chris nodded and walked out the door toward Eggman's base.


	17. Eggman's Base

Chapter 17: Eggman's Base

Shadow, Silver and Chris ran into town, looking for Eggman's base. Chris looked at Shadow.

"Are you sure you know where it is?"

Shadow nodded. "It should be right around this street."

They turned a corner and raced down the street. Eggman's base was just ahead.

"Here it is," Shadow said. They stopped and looked in shock. The building was no longer in ruins; it looked like it was brand new.

"This is Eggman's base?" Chris asked. "I thought Sonic destroyed it."

"He did," Silver told him. "It looks like someone's rebuilt it. Do you think we'll find what we're looking for?"

Shadow sighed. "I don't know. Whatever Eggman did to Sonic, he's bound to leave some sort of information about his experiment. C'mon, let's go inside."

They went inside and looked around. The hallway led to two different doors; one on each side of the building. Silver eyed them suspiciously.

"Which one should we go through?" he asked.

Chris looked back and forth. "Let's go though that one," he said, pointing to the door on the right.

They all nodded and walked through the door. When the door opened, they gasped in awe. Technical equipment layered the walls, filled with switches and buttons. A huge laser stood in the center.

"Is this...Eggman's lab?

Shadow nodded. "We'll find what we need in here."

He walked toward the laser, followed by Silver. "What do you suppose this is?" Silver asked.

Shadow shrugged. "It appears to be some sort of laser. I don't know what it does, but..."

He stopped talking and walked closer.

Shadow...what is it?" Silver asked again.

Shadow beckoned Silver to come closer, who sighed and walked up next to him. "What is it?"

Shadow pointed his finger to the laser. "Look."

Silver followed his gaze and gasped. In front of the laser were the seven Chaos Emeralds.


	18. Dark Emeralds

Chapter 18: Dark Emeralds

Silver and Shadow looked in awe at the Chaos Emeralds.

"Are those the Chaos Emeralds?"

Shadow nodded. "What are they doing here?"

Chris appeared behind them. "Hey guys. I found something that might help..." His eyes widened as he saw the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow shrugged. "If the Chaos Emeralds are here, then so is Sonic."

"Shouldn't they be glowing? Why are they black?"

"I don't know, Chris. Anyway, what was it you were saying?"

"I found Eggman's diary. It talks about his plot to kidnap Sonic and how to turn him evil."

He handed the diary to Shadow, who read it. He grinned as his eyes skimmed the diary. "Well well, this may just be the answer."

"What does it say?" Silver asked.

"Eggman's talking about his plan to steal energy from the Chaos Emeralds to power his laser, turning them black. The ray shoots a virus into Sonic, combined by the negative energy that the black emeralds have which will infect his mind and turn him evil."

Chris grinned. "So if we restore power to the emeralds, will we be able to cure Sonic?"

"I...I don't know. The diary says that the results are permanent. Even if we do somehow cure Sonic, the results will be temporary."

"We have to try!" Chris yelled. "It's the only way to help Sonic!"

Silver frowned. "How do we do that?"

"I think we use the Master Emerald," Shadow said. "It's right there." He nodded to a huge emerald sitting across from the laser.

"What's that doing there?" Chris asked.

"Most likely that's what's powering the laser."

Chris nodded and picked the emeralds up. Before he could turn around, however, he felt himself fly backward and hit the wall. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground near the Master Emerald and started glowing.

"Well well, it looks like you found me," a voice said.

Shadow and Silver turned around and backed away in horror. Dark Sonic stood there, grinning evilly.


	19. Dark Super Sonic

Chapter 19: Dark Super Sonic

Shadow and Silver backed against the wall as Sonic came closer. His fur was still black and his eyes red.

"S...Sonic."

"Surprised to see me, Shadow?"

"I...I thought..."

"You thought what? That I was finished destroying this pathetic planet?" He scoffed. "My plan has just begun."

"So, it was you who rebuild Eggman's lab. What is it you want, Sonic?"

Sonic grinned. "See that laser? I'm going to use it to destroy this world once and for all. Once Earth is wiped from the galaxy, I'll go to another planet and do the same." He looked at the laser and then back at Shadow. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"C-Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow stuttered. "I..."

Sonic grabbed Shadow and lifted him in the air, choking him. "I said, where are they?"

"I'll...never...tell...you!"

Sonic threw Shadow across the room, smashing him against the wall next to Chris. He turned and walked up to Silver but then noticed the Chaos Emeralds glowing near the Master Emerald.

"No...NO!" He turned to Silver, eyes bloodshot. "Do you realize what you've done? YOU'VE POWERED UP THE EMERALDS!

He ran to Silver, punching him. Silver flew towards him and tried to punch Sonic back, but Sonic blocked it and kicked Silver in the chest, sending him crashing against the wall where Shadow and Chris were. He walked up to them, hatred in his eyes.

"You three have interfered for the last time! I went easy on you, but not this time!"

The ground shook as Sonic's aura flared around him, growing larger by the second. He yelled, sending a huge blast of wind toward them. His eyes turned white as his fur darkened, making it a pitch black color. Equipment lifted off the ground, levitating in the air. Electricity crackled all around Sonic as the wind died and the equipment crashed to the floor.

Sonic grinned evilly. "I will enjoy torturing you. You three are so dead."


	20. The Final Battle

Chapter 20: The Final Battle

Amy watched from her hiding place as Sonic walked toward Chris, Shadow and Silver. They cowered in fear as Sonic stared at them.

"You've ruined my plans! Without the Chaos Emeralds drained of power, I can't fire the laser!"

Shadow grinned. "Exactly as we planned."

"What do you mean, you bastard?"

"We wanted to recharge the Chaos Emeralds. You see, we read Eggman's diary telling of the plan that turned you evil. The only way to cure you is to recharge the emeralds."

Sonic stared at them and scoffed. "Even if you could, that would be impossible. Also, I won't let you."

He ran at Shadow, grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. Shadow crashed into a wall as Sonic flew at him, punching him repeatedly. He grabbed Shadow and twisted him around in a headlock, choking him.

"If you even try and cure me, I will kill you."

"Sonic...please..."

Sonic tightened his hold on Shadow but then felt someone kick him in the back. He lost his grip on Shadow and fell to the ground. He got up and looked at his attacker. Silver stood in front of him. He looked at Shadow then back at Sonic.

"I don't think you'll be destroying the world any time soon. You'll have to go through me!"

Sonic sneered. "It would be my pleasure!"

He disappeared in a blur of speed. Silver felt himself flying backward but Sonic appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Silver landed on the floor, Sonic landing in front of him. He raised his hands and let out blasts of energy that hit Silver in the chest, throwing him backward. He let out more blasts aimed at Silver, who yelled in pain as he was hit. Smoke rose from his body as the blasts vaporized some of his fur.

Chris awoke and saw Sonic and Silver fighting. He sneaked over to the Master Emerald and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, placing them on the laser. They glowed brightly, causing the laser to turn on.

Sonic looked at the laser and growled. He threw Silver back against the wall next to Shadow, knocking him unconscious. He rushed over to Chris and pulled him away from the laser.

"What are you doing?"

Chris smirked. "Too late, Sonic. We've recharged the emeralds."

"NO! Don't you realize what you've done! With the Chaos Emeralds recharged, the laser will malfunction!"

He punched Chris in the chest, who gasped and doubled over. The laser started to shake and sputter as electricity formed around it. Sonic tried to shut it off but the electricity from the laser shot out, shocking him. He screamed as he was electrocuted and writhed in pain. The laser exploded as the electricity stopped, causing Sonic to faint.


	21. Deception

Chapter 21: Deception

Chris watched as Sonic writhed and screamed as electricity coursed through him. He held his head, screaming even louder. His fur turned back to blue and his eyes changed back to green. He lay panting on the floor. Chris ran up to him and shook him.

"Sonic? Sonic?"

Sonic got up and looked at Chris. "Chris? What—?" He looked around and saw Shadow and Silver lying against the wall. "What happened?"

"You...er...remember when Eggman infected you with that virus?"

Sonic frowned. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well...after that, you became evil and started destroying the planet. You also killed Tails and Knuckles."

Sonic's eyes widened. "No...it can't be!"

Chris was about to say something when Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him. "Sonic! You're back! Promise me you'll never do something like that again!"

Sonic just stared at her. He ran over to Shadow and Silver, slapping them. Shadow woke up but Silver lay still. Sonic looked at Silver's head and saw blood pouring from a wound. He checked Silver's pulse and knew he was dead.

He looked at Shadow. "Shadow...are you okay?"

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Sonic. "Stay away from me, Sonic!"

Sonic laughed. "Relax, Shadow. I'm fine."

Shadow looked at Chris. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what, Chris?"

Chris was about to say something when the building started to shake and crumble. Sonic looked at them. "Go; get out of here!"

Shadow eyed Sonic. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and get the Chaos Emeralds."

"No, we'll get them." Shadow looked at Sonic and then ran over to where the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were. He grabbed them and rushed outside. Amy and Chris followed him. They were about to go back in for Sonic when the building toppled to the ground. They all looked on in horror.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Chris looked at Shadow. "Let's get out of here."

They walked away and headed home. Chris looked at Shadow and said, "Didn't you say the cure was temporary?"

Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at Shadow. "Is that true, Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow hesitated and nodded his head. "Yes, it is. You all know what that means, don't you?"

Amy thought for a minute and gasped. "No...not again!"

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog stood outside the crumbled building, looking at it. He sighed and lowered his head. All of a sudden, a massive headache hit him. He screamed as he fell on all fours, transforming into his Werehog form. The pain stopped for a minute. He panted and thought it was over when he started screaming again, convulsing in pain. Electricity shot all over his body as a dark black aura surrounded his body. His fur turned black and his eyes changed color to a pure white. He got up and looked around. His mouth twisted into an evil grin and he laughed maniacally as he ran towards the city, ready to bring destruction once again.<p> 


End file.
